Strawberries and Vanilla
by rubydesires
Summary: Strawberries are good, and so is vanilla. But put them together, and they're great! Kinda sorta Nightshade/Beetlejuice. COMPLETE!


**AN:** Yeah. So Belladonna is Nightshade. Umm, this is a completely different universe. The only one in which Nights and BJ hook up. Yup. Soooo, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Belladonna snuggled up to her lover. She was still half asleep. Which made sense, since Betelgeuse kept her up most of the night.

She glanced over at the clock on the table next their bed, and blinked a few times. It really couldn't be that late, could it? They'd miss their window, and would have to wait another twelve hours. They were going to the Livingworld that day, and she really didn't want to wait any longer.

"Hey, Betel," she said, poking his chest. "Wake up."

He mumbled and rolled over.

"What?"

"I said you couldn't possibly want another round."

"Noooo, just 'cause I'm dead doesn't mean I can just go at it all the time."

He glared at her over his shoulder. "Then what the hell do you want?"

She jabbed him hard in the side. "It's 10:45."

Betelgeuse bolted up. "What?! Why the fuck didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I just fuckin' woke up! You decided we just _had_ to have sex five freakin' times!"

Betelgeuse grinned at Bells' angry face. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

The blond woman rolled her eyes. It was hard to stay angry with him when he said something like that. She looked back at the clock. "We've only got twenty-four minutes left."

"So there definitely isn't enough time for another round, huh?"

"Nope."

He looked around the room before asking, "Where are my boxers?"

"Umm, the front room? Do you know where my bra is?"

"The kitchen."

"Oh."

* * *

The only reason Juno allowed the two blond poltergeists to travel between the Neitherworld and Livingworld to do their thing was the fact they never actually killed anyone. They'd basically torture the person to within an inch of their life, but they'd always fix them. And they were only allowed to go between the two realms at 11:11.

Now that the window was open, Belladonna practically dragged Betelgeuse between the realms. He had promised her they would go, and she had been waiting for a week.

Betelgeuse had scoped out a house belonging to a single guy a few days prior. It was perfect. The guy was single, and he was fit. That meant he could stand a few hours of torture, no problem. So if they were smart about it, he'd last several. Bells would like that.

The poltergeists appeared in the guy's living room.

"So, Betel, who is this guy?" Belladonna asked, looking around at the various objects.

"Well, Bells, he's somebody you'll like."

"Oh?"

"Yup. If we do it right, he'll last the entire time."

"Really?! That's great!"

He smirked at her enthusiasm, but their victim entered the room before he could say anything else.

The guy looked at the pair. He opened his mouth to say something, but his voice decided to rebel at the moment. It wasn't every day he walked into his living room and saw two blondes, one wearing a black and white striped suit, the other a blood red blouse and black pants. Not to mention they both looked dead.

The blondes grinned at him, and they snapped their fingers. The man found himself bound to a chair before he could blink.

Belladonna walked up to him. "So, sweetheart, you got a name?"

"B-b-brian."

"Really? That's kinda cool. So we've all got 'B' names. I'm Bells, and this is Betel. We're gonna have a blast, Brian. You're our special friend today!"

Brian didn't feel too special.

Betelgeuse moved to stand next his partner. "So we goin' with nails, or knives?"

Belladonna help up her hand. "These nails, or nail gun nails?"

"Y'know, I didn't think of usin' a nail gun." He then proceeded to pull said tool out of his pocket. "We could always start with this. Maybe put it though his hands. That way he can't really fight back."

"Hm, that's a good idea. Do you wanna do it?"

In answer, Betelgeuse shot Brian's hands with the nail gun, pinning them to the arms of the chair.

"Y'know Brian, you've got a great scream," Belladonna told him when he was quiet.

Poor Brian whimpered.

"Now, we can use the knives," Belladonna said, pulling out an impossibly long dagger out of her pocket. She used it to cut open his t-shirt.

"We ready for this?" Betelgeuse asked her, with his own knife in his hand.

"I think we can do this." Belladonna dragged her knife down Brian's sternum, blood welling behind the blade.

* * *

Betelgeuse was wiping the blood off his hands on a dirty rag, but Belladonna just licked hers clean.

"Time?" he asked her.

"Umm, 8:20."

Betelgeuse looked at their victim, recently healed. He really did last a while, and it was several hours before he had lost consciousness.

"Think we can get a quickie in?"

"Yeah, I think we can."

They both stood in front of him, waiting for him to wake up. They didn't have to wait long.

"Strawberries are good," Betelgeuse seemed to say rather randomly.

"Vanilla is, too," Belladonna said. "But put them together?"

"And they're fuckin' great!"

They shared a quick kiss before they lengthened their nails into claws, her left hand and his right hand. Then they plunged their claws into his chest, loving his fresh screams.

* * *

**AN:** Dot dot dot. If you liked it, I might be able to do another story with these two.


End file.
